


A Beautiful Exit

by Cola_Shark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Shark/pseuds/Cola_Shark
Summary: So basically Jiyo's a fucking idiot and dies





	A Beautiful Exit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for my friends! Featuring my oc Jiyo Sukuki!!

Anybody would lose their common sense trapped in an area like this. Forced to kill eachother by a talking bear? Nobody would've dreamed that would happen to them, especially when they've been put in a supposedly secure place. This area was meant to keep the world's most important ultimates safe during the radioactive war. Yet somehow, somebody decided to turn this crisis into a killing game. Nobody would've thought this would happen.

Just like how Kure would've never though Jiyo would do this. To his friends? The people we were supposed to stick with? Of course, with his ultimate, he was already deemed weird. His personality was offsetting, but the more Kure spent time with Jiyo, the more he understood him. He never saw this layer of the man before. Pure, raw emotion radiating from the ultimate undertaker as he gripped the poles of his stand. He looked devastated, but only for a brief moment--until the man cracked a wide smile. The same smile he's seen and smiled with. 

Kure wish he could hold back his words, but the trial won't proceed if he doesn't. He explained how he did it, his excuse and the way he organized the bodies and their placements. It was demented, in an extravagant way. He could even call it pretty. Only briefly does Kure recall his last freetime event with the man. The way Jiyo expressed his emotion for his ultimate, his face, the way his eyes sparkled as he spoke of his best work. It was dark, but it sounded like he made any funeral slightly lighter with his talent. His last words before departure were odd, but Kure believed he meant it well.  
"Maybe, one day, I could plan your funeral, Kure-kun. And I swear! I'll make you look so beautiful,"

Snapping back to reality, he realized he was in the middle of explaining. Losing himself to his own mind. Kure shook his head, pointing a finger towards rhe desperate man as the arena fell silent.  
"With all this evidence, it could only be you," Kure explained. "The one who set up this pretty little murder on Tano Nariaki and Koda Kiyani was **you!** Jiyo Sukuki, the ultimate undertaker!" 

All eyes fell on Jiyo, and for a second he could feel a chill. He could feel the hateful glances, the looks of fear and disgust. Sorta reminded him of his classmates who teased him for living in a funeral home. Jiyo regained his posture and blinked away tears, slowly clapping.  
"Ah, you never fail to amuse me! Yes, Kure Shigeru, I did kill Tano and Koda. Are you happy?" He grumbled, putting his hands on his hips. "And god! How beautiful it would be to see you all perish by my gloved hands. Well, death is inevitable, so I suppose I'm fine with you all staying alive a bit longer,"

Tano's best friend, Hamaki spoke up.   
"Well?! What are we waiting for? Start voting time, I-I don't want to be in the same room as that creep!" Everyone else began agreeing, mumbling and poisoned opinons filled the room, and Jiyo felt that same chill.   
"Oki-doki! It's voting time!" Monokuma dragged out his words, pulling down the big screen. Seconds passed, voting finished. Everyone voted for Jiyo. Jiyo was visibly shaking, but his expression wasn't one of fear, goodness no. The look on his face was estatic, as if he wanted this outcome all along. The man couldn't stand still, giggling to himself and clapping like a child. The sight was unsettling, to say the least.

"Correct! Jiyo's the blackened! 3 times in a row, look at you all go!" Time passed, nobody even wanted to hear his story. Not even Kure. But Jiyo walked up to him nonetheless.   
"Hey Kure-kun, I know, this is kinda awkward now huh?" Kure didn't respond. Jiyo swung back and forth on his feet. "I get it, but hey! Maybe Monokuma may prepare something wonderful for me, hm?" Kure held back a choke and shoved the man, watching him stumble. His pale face manged to get paler, and his eyes widened in shock. Kure didn't even know what to say to him.

"Eh..? Ah, ah I see. So even Shigeru hates me now-"   
"Don't call me that!" Kure yelled at him, his own hatred bubbling inside. Jiyo jolted, but looked down to himself.  
"Y-Yes of course, we are..no longer that close anymore. Yes, I understand," Jiyo glanced to the ceiling, his eyes glossy with tears he refused to cry. "It was foolish of me to believe we would ever be that close for long. Well, I guess this is farewell for now. See you on the other side, Kure." 

Deafening silence filled the room, and Monokuma broke it with a hammer.   
"Belgh, what a sap! Lets move to the main event, shall we?" It was as if Jiyo forgot about Kure in a flash. He smiled, his eyes brightened. He was glad, yet he knew Monokuma was a dirty card player. He was in control of the execution, so maybe if he begged..

"Yes! Delightful, yes! Monokuma, if I may suggest-" the bear cut him off. Multiple times actually.

"Now! I've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate undertaker, Jiyo Sukuki!" 

"N-Now wait, I'd love for it to feature a mixture of doves, perhaps ravens as well-" 

"Let's get this party started!"

"Can I at least change into my best outfit? Oh! And I'd adore an obsidian lined casket for my lovely departur-" 

"ITSSSS PUNISHMENT TIME!" The bear yelled, and Jiyo promptly shut up. Nobody said anything as he was tugged away, somewhere dark. The group watched in horror, Jiyo's death was not as beautiful as he described in his free time. He was inside a clear casket case, in which he lifted up from. Looking around the area, he was swarmed with birds, yet they picked at his entire body, and he screamed as they ravaged his body. To protect himself, he went back inside the case, only to begin decsending deeper into the ground til he was unable to gather oxygen. To shut his slow death off, the robotic casket began beeping, loudly. Jiyo panicked, shutting his eyes when...

It exploded. And when it did, glitter, so much white light. It was something to behold. Fireworks and streamers. Monokuma was happily dancing near it. The cast felt dread, so much of it. It was so beautiful, and yet they felt so much pain. Losing two friends, and Jiyo. And like this? It was disgusting. But that was when Kure realized this wouldn't end until two were left. They were dropping in numbers, and this wasn't just a fun game anymore.


End file.
